


fatigue

by RainbowBooze



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I, love kananmari sm, mari p much goes off like shes high when shes sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9161152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowBooze/pseuds/RainbowBooze
Summary: "So if you cut off your leg, would you feel any pain?""Yes, Mari,""But like... Where?""In your leg-- wait,"





	

Kanan smiled as Mari rubbed her eyes. The girl was swamped with work since she became the chairman of Uranohoshi Girl's High School. It became worse when she joined Aqours, for she had to juggle being a student, a chairwoman, and a school idol.

Kanan rested her chin on her hands, leaning forward while watching Mari finish off the last of her work. The amount of work Mari had to deal with concerned Kanan-- perhaps she'll bring it up with the girl later. For the time being, Kanan would rather simply admire the girl for taking on so many obligations. She was the youngest out of the third year trio, yet she had to deal with so much. Dia has Aqours and student council, and Kanan herself had to take over the shop for a small amount of time, but she was able to leave school for that. 

"Done!" Mari exclaimed before dramatically falling onto the couch next to Kanan. She pushed Kanan back against the couch and opened her arms. 

Immediately, Kanan's arm wrapped around Mari, pulling her in closer. Mari let out a satisfied hum and nuzzled her cheek against Kanan's. Kanan smiled when Mari kissed her cheek, feeling the heat rise up to her face.

"I'm so tired," Mari complained and yawned. Kanan pulled the blanket around her and rubbed her arm soothingly.

"I don't know how you manage all of the things you do," Kanan said and Mari hummed.

"I don't know either, really. Maybe the power of friendship... And other things," Mari said with a giggle and Kanan rolled her eyes at the implication. 

Mari really didn't have a working filter on her words. Everything that she thinks of usually just comes spewing out of her mouth without a thought, and although it's endearing, it's also a hassle. Her filter totally disappears when she's sleepy. Kanan wouldn't have Mari any other way, though.

"You need to sleep-- I already see bags under your eyes," Kanan teased and Mari gasped dramatically before sitting up and touching the spot under her eyes.

"You're lying," Mari scrutinized and Kanan smiled adoringly at her.

"Maybe," Kanan said and Mari groaned before laying back down with Kanan.

Mari had way too much energy in her, even when she was tired. Perhaps that was how she got through her busy days: an abundance of energy that she normally has with the addition of energy she gets from seeing Kanan. Kanan looked at Mari again and watched as Mari's eyelids started to flutter. Her heart ached at seeing Mari so tired, and she would do anything to take some of the stress off of the girl. Mari was naturally optimistic, but even she cannot help but break down from stress. 

"So if you cut off your leg, would you feel any pain?" Mari asked tiredly and Kanan let out a burst of laughter.

Mari whined but let out a smile at the sight of seeing Kanan laughing so happily.

"Yes, Mari," Kanan replied and she saw a familiar look on Mari's face; one that usually came right before another set of unusual questions.

"But like... Where?" Mari asked, her voice barely audible.

"In your leg-- Wait..." Kanan clamped her mouth shut and furrowed her eyebrows.

"But you cut off your leg," Mari said and giggled.

She reached up and stroked Kanan's cheek, fingers ghosting across Kanan's cheek. Kanan kissed her thumb and smiled down at Mari. Laughing quietly, she brushed the blonde hair away from Mari's eyes and stared into them.

If anyone had ever said that the sun was the brightest thing they've ever seen, they obviously had never looked into Mari's eyes. Amber orbs that danced, even in the dark; Eyes that would shine with happiness or ferocity. It was something that Kanan loved. 

"If Cinderella's glass slipper was a perfect fit for her..." Mari started, but Kanan groaned.

"No more, just go to sleep," Kanan begged, but Mari pouted and looked up at her.

Kanan looked away, knowing that if she did look, then she would immediately give in to her adorable lover.

"Kanan," Mari whined and Kanan sighed, looking back at Mari.

"Fine. Last one, and then you're sleeping," Kanan said sternly, but she melted immediately when she saw Mari beam at her. 

"If Cinderella's glass slipper was a perfect fit for her, then why did it come off?" Mari asked innocently before yawning once more.

Kanan smiled and rested her head on Mari's. Mari giggled quietly, fatigue slowly taking hold of her. Kanan coaxed her to sleep by running a hand through her hair. She heard Mari let out a sigh and hummed quietly. The room entered a silence, and Kanan listened to Mari's breath. As soon as it was even, she turned off the lamp beside them. 

Feeling fatigue fall over her, she made herself as comfortable as possible, knowing full well that she was probably going to end up with a backache the next morning. She also knew that Mari would absolutely love to help her with her problem. Kanan slowly drifted to sleep, knowing full well that Mari would be with her for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> i literally searched every one of those weed memes for these


End file.
